Lox0
What it Does The Lox0 worm is a type of malware that can infect your MSY 30. It spreads through (mostly) email, but can also be spread through online chatting forums. There are multiple variations, so be wary. If you download the attachment, It will spread it to all the people you friended as well. Once you download it, you'll see a txt file appear next to you, or maybe you would have to go searching a bit. If you kick it or touch it in any way, it will open up the file. You will get a pop-up that says "Thank you", and all you can do is hit or kick the X. You will now have activated the worm. It will duplicate itself in all your friends emails, or chats. It's a bit similar to the ILOVEYOU worm of the 2000s. There are currently only 10 variations. It is unsure who created the malware. Lox0 is still going around, so be careful. It will burrow itself into your MSY, and stay hidden there, slowly deleting your files, until it deletes the whole thing. If you suspect you have it, call an MSY expert and do NOT go back in your MSY. If it deletes the whole thing, with you inside, you will die. It is currently the biggest threat to any MSY. Over 1,000,000 people have been infected, and out of those, 6,000 have died. Variations 1 Title: "IMPORTANT! Good Job! Redeem YOUR 2,600 M-Coins here" Description: "Congratulations (Your username here) You won 2,600 M-Coins!! Get the code to collect them in the attachment" Attachment name: collectyourprize This one tries to bait you in with M-Coins, all you would have to do is click the little attachment. But it gives you no coins, and a bad case of malware. MysTech would not give you coins through E-mail, anyways. 2 Title: "Hey buddy ;) I have a BIG secret to tell you" Description: "Download the little attachment.. there's a HUGE surprise in there for you.. hehe" Attachment name: specialnoteandimageforyou This one is a bit more sketchy more looking, and it almost seems like you MIGHT get a relationship.. or something like that. Instead, you get a virus. 3 Title: "How to remove any malware off your MSY" Description: "What I sent you has all the information you need" Attachment name: justtobesafe Wouldn't you wanna know how to keep your MSY's safe? Well, this one isn't going to help. 4 Title: "LOL, check out these memes" Description: "LOL" Attachment name: funnymemes Would you risk your MSY and your own life for a funny meme? 5 Title: "Free code for ANY E-book or Song you could EVER want" Description: "Here's a FREE code for ANYTHING you could ever want, today!" Attachment name: codes Anything I could ever want? Well, if that includes a virus, then you're getting what you asked for! 6 Title: "Pictures of cute cats" Description: "Look at all these cute cats!! There's SO many!!" Attachment name: cats This may be dangerous to you if you love cats, so just be suspicious if you get an email like this, or a text, or whatever. 7 Title: "You want your hard WORK to become FAMOUS? Click this for a big SECRET!" Description: "People do NOT want you to learn about THIS" Attachment name: secretsandtruths Wow. I can become famous even though it isn't that easy? It totally isn't fake! 8 Title: "Political News Discussion - You have NO clue what happened." Description: "You HAVE to know!" Attachment name: importantnews This is TOTALLY real and true.. Not just fake news. Riiiight? 9 Title: "NEW COOL MSY 30 UPDATE!!!! DOWNLOAD HERE!" Description: "Download it here!!" Attachment name: msyupdate This is 100% by MysTech! Yep. (But they would not release it by E-mail) 10 Title: "The SADDEST story ever.. Click this to find out" Description: "It WILL break your heart" Attachment name: sadstory This will literally break your heart! How to Remove If you suspect you have Lox0, get out of your MSY immediately. You can either #Call an expert #Install a strong antivirus #Accept your fate #Try to uninstall it It's best to call experts, though. How to Prevent *Make sure you have a strong antivirus *Be careful with what you download *Ask your friends if they sent out any weird E-Mails Category:Malware